Beyblade Wiki:Requests for Overseer rights
This is the page for requesting to become an Overseer. Overseers are users who have slightly enhanced editing powers to remove vandalism. These include: *Rollbacking edits *Protecting articles *Deleting articles *Moving articles To apply, post your username in a heading below. Explain why you think you're suitable for the user right, and remember to use your signature afterwards by typing ~~~~. An example post can be seen below: VegetoSS3 I have made 984 edits and am on the Wiki 6 days a week. I have been less active lately for special reasons. I must be honest with you and tell you that I used to badge boost and make unneccesary edits but I have understood my mistake and now I put quality before quantity. I'm a friendly user who perseveres to make friends, and I'm always willing to help when asked. I always put my friends and the wiki before myself. I would really appreciate if I am made an Overseer but even if I am not I am not dissappointed. Thank you for taking the time to read my request. --VegetoSS3 Admin Response ---- Subtle Subtitle I have made 285 edits so far and am on the Wiki 7 Days a week 36 weeks a year. I am a trustworthy user who strives to improve upon whatever needs it. I may not look like much right now but i haven't been on that long, so i hope to continue serving for a long time. Subtle Subtitle (talk) 23:06, January 10, 2013 (UTC)Subtle Subtitle Admin Response: Denied I'm generally very wary of new users, but you do seem promising. You've made mainspace edits, and we generally want an Overseer to have around 500. You have the dedication, you have the knowledge, and you have the patience. Let's see you get near that 500 mark and re-apply, and I'll happily grant you Overseer rights :) --[[User:~Mana~|'~'Mana~''']] [[User talk:Manaphy12342|(Talk)]] 00:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Titi and Co Titi currently has 1,646 edits (1,292 mainspace edit). I'm on wikia pretty much everyday. I will help other admins and other users by clearing up pages etc and also edit pages when needed to. Medaka[Talk] 13:05, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Admin Response: Approved Everything looks to be in order. Powers granted. --[[User:~Mana~|~'Mana'~']] [[User talk:Manaphy12342|'(Talk)]] 00:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) *Oh yeah, make your signature shorter. Scrolling past that coding made my head spin. --[[User:~Mana~|~'Mana'~']] [[User talk:Manaphy12342|'(Talk)]] 00:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Renardy I have about 1600 edits and about 1000 main space, I mainly edit usually everyday unless I'm not home, I keep an eye on vandals or people who make unecessary pages and request them for deletion as soon as I see them. Another thing I do expand pages (Look at Hilary's page, I'm currently expanding her biography). that's pretty much it. ''Zie, Was Here 23:16, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Admin Response: Denied You have random slumps in editing, and a majority of editing outside of the mainspce. Ideally, for Overseers, we want them as active and alert as possible, and to focus on Mainspace editing. If you can prove this yourself, I can consider it. --[[User:~Mana~|~'Mana'~']] [[User talk:Manaphy12342|'(Talk)]] 00:50, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Auralightmessmore Well, I have about 637 mainspace edits together out of 886. Everyday, I check the activity every five minutes to watch out for vandals or users who have made incorrect edits on articles. I make sure that pages are edited correctly, undo or delete meaningless articles and I'm active on the wiki. Either way, I'll keep the pages safe and secured. --The Mystic 18:24, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Admin Response: Approved You have the criteria, accepted. [[User:EdBoy3|'''EdBoy3]] [Talk to Me!] 03:18, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Synchro37 Hi der, I am here to apply for overseer rights. 765 of my 1,085 edits (and counting) are mainspace. I know that I might have some huge gaps in editing like a week or 2 but now I am available. I will do my best surely to edit daily. The reason why I say this is because now that I have a break I am here pretty much the whole entire day, everyday. I am available to check the activity just like Aura said, every 5 minutes. What I do in editing is correct mistakes, fix/update some pages, I also undo them if needed. Now, I am starting to work on adding chunks of info to pages and also changing beyblade articles into the new template. I will also start to fix up the G-Rev pages with Aura (If she still wants to do that again :/). As you know, I am active on this wiki but that was about 5 hours or so everyday, now I am here pretty much in the morning, the afternoon, and about 4 hours at night with my break and I am ready to keep our pages safe and help admins out with the other duties that come with the overseer rights. If you approve of me I guarantee I will not let you down. (Unless I fall again and re-injure my knee and have to go to the hospital...) -- CHEESE N CRACKERS 18:13, June 6, 2013 (UTC)